


Sapphire-eyed Prince of Rupture

by DalkonCledwin



Category: DCU (Comics), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Highschool DxD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Marvel (Comics), Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Author's Note: This is the other story that I mentioned I was writing alongside of Genie of House Potter. This story has been inspired by the story "The Golden Devil" by Oturan Namikaze, I highly recommend that story, as despite the glaring errors in terms of spelling and grammar, the plot is incredibly good. My story follows a different yet similar path than his, so please feel free to read both of our stories and tell me what you think of the difference.</p>
<p>I also feel that I need to apologize to my fans who are waiting for the next chapter of Rise of Arcane... I do plan to update that story... I am just trying to figure out exactly where I want the story to go, as something the original author did in the second chapter of the story threw a wrench into what I had originally been planning to do... so once I figure out where I am planning to go with that story, you can definitely expect an update to it :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sapphire-eyed Prince of Rupture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192919) by Oturan Namikaze. 



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is the other story that I mentioned I was writing alongside of Genie of House Potter. This story has been inspired by the story "The Golden Devil" by Oturan Namikaze, I highly recommend that story, as despite the glaring errors in terms of spelling and grammar, the plot is incredibly good. My story follows a different yet similar path than his, so please feel free to read both of our stories and tell me what you think of the difference.
> 
> I also feel that I need to apologize to my fans who are waiting for the next chapter of Rise of Arcane... I do plan to update that story... I am just trying to figure out exactly where I want the story to go, as something the original author did in the second chapter of the story threw a wrench into what I had originally been planning to do... so once I figure out where I am planning to go with that story, you can definitely expect an update to it :D

**xXx Random Alleyway xXx**   
**xXx Friday, December 24th, 2004 xXx**   
**xXx 2030 JST xXx**

A tall woman with an incredible rack, legs that seemed to stretch on forever, luxurious blonde hair that reached down past her bum, and the oddest crimson red eyes anyone could ever hope to see, was passing this particular alleyway with not a care in the world when she heard a sniffling sound emanating from inside of the alley.

Unlike most people in the world, this woman did not really have anywhere important to be on this particular day of the year. So, deciding to satiate her curiosity, the woman turned from her initial direction and entered the dark and cramped alley.

About half way into the alley, she discovered what appeared to be a nest or burrow of sorts created from random scraps and detritus. However the manner in which it had been constructed indicated that it had not been built by an animal, but rather by the intelligent mind of a human… or at least something with human level sentience at any rate.

The woman had been around long enough to know that there were more things in this world that held such intelligence than simply the humans, she was evidence of that fact herself. Deciding that she would see who built this, for better or worse, she called out, "Hello? Is there someone in there?"

The voice of a small child called back, "Go away! We didn't do anything, and we have nothing to give you."

The woman smiled before saying, "All I want is to meet you, and if it is within my power to do so, to help you as well… oh and I believe you when you say you didn't do anything."

A head covered in filthy blonde hair poked out of the nest as it's sapphire colored eyes stared up at the woman intensely for several minutes as if judging her. After a while, the boy sighed and said, "Alright fine… but we don't want to go back to the orphanage or any of those foster homes. We'll just run away again."

The woman rolled her eyes at that, leave it to a little kid to make her life more complicated than it needed to be. "Fine, how about I take you and whoever else is in there into my care, instead of letting you return to a situation that clearly upsets you? I promise I am a lot nicer to live with than a random orphanage or foster family."

The kid eyed her suspiciously again for several more minutes, before chirping out a happy, "Okay!"

"Why don't you and your friend come out so I can get a proper look at the two of you?" the woman asked.

The boy nodded and retreated into his nest. A few minutes later a flurry of movement occurred in another section of the nest allowing it to spit out the forms of two very small and obviously malnourished children. One was the boy from before, and the other was a girl with similarly filthy magenta colored hair. They were both dressed in rags that were barely holding themselves together at the seams, and their shoes had holes in them. Obviously these two had been on the streets for a considerable amount of time.

"Right, first things first, we need to find you two a bath and a proper change of clothes," the woman said. "Now what are your names?"

"Naruto," the boy said.

"Tayuya," the girl responded.

"Well, Naruto and Tayuya, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lyria," the woman now identified as Lyria stated as she gently grabbed their hands and led them away at a casual pace.

**xXx Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town xXx**   
**xXx Monday, July 20th, 2015 xXx**   
**xXx 1230 JST xXx**

It had been several years since that rather fateful encounter between Lyria and the newly dubbed "Uzumaki Siblings." Lyria pulled some strings and had a DNA test done on the two that confirmed that they were in fact siblings. She also learned something else as a result of that test which lead to her explaining to the two children about her true origins. Once she had finished she asked them if either of them would like to fully bond with her and become her newest master.

Lyria explained that forming such a bond was the only way to ensure that she could never be forced to leave the children. In a surprising show of maturity, Tayuya had said she thought it best if Naruto were the one to bond with Lyria.

Thus it came to pass that Naruto Uzumaki became the newest Master of Lyria, the Avatar of the Gate of Babylon, and through her, also became the Master of the Gate itself.

For the next couple of years after that had happened, the trio spent their various vacations traveling abroad. Naruto and Tayuya had at this point seen a great deal of the world. They had also mastered the universal language of English, so as to be better able to communicate while abroad.

At the end of the last school year, the most elite private girls academy in the town that the trio had been living inside of decided to open its gates to both genders. Tayuya had already been attending that school for several years now, so it was little surprise that the perky, if foul mouthed, redhead demanded that her younger brother join her at the school.

Which explained why Naruto currently found himself sitting against a tree, enjoying his lunch and ignoring the squeals of every girl that passed him by. However, that did not stop him from noticing two of his yearmates pressing their faces up against the wall of the girls changing room for the Kendo Club, while a third of his yearmates was trying to get them to move, apparently so he could have a turn.

Naruto watched in amusement as the trio of boys got themselves discovered. The two that had obviously been successful in their peeping managed to skedaddle before retribution came… the third was not as lucky, and ended up suffering a severe beating.

"Hello, Onii-kun!" a voice said from behind him, a voice belonging to a particularly foul mouthed redhead.

"Tayuya-chan, how many times do I need to remind you that you are older than I am?" Naruto asked exasperatedly.

"I don't fucking give a shit. I will call you Onii-kun if I want to, and you will like it," Tayuya said in a threatening voice.

"Fufufu, Little Tayuya-chan has quite the potty-mouth doesn't she?" a voice that Naruto had never heard before asked. This got his attention, and caused him to turn and look at his visitors.

Standing just behind his older sister were two of the most beautiful young women that Naruto had ever laid eyes upon.

One of them had raven black hair that was tied up into a ponytail that was longer than she was tall. She also had two strands of hair that stuck out of the top of her head and swept back like a pair of antennae, she also sported violet eyes. And to top all of that off, from what Naruto could tell, her rack was comparable to Lyria's in terms of cupsize, and might even be larger in terms of the complete measurements of her bra.

The other girl was just as stunning. She had calf length blood red hair that was completely unkempt, but rather than detracting from her beauty it only served to enhance it. She too had a strand of hair that resembled an antenna, however in this girls case there was only one and it swept forward, and her eyes were a greenish-blue. In contrast however, this girl's breasts were slightly smaller than Lyria and her raven-haired friend.

"Um… Tayuya-chan? Who are your friends?" Naruto inquired.

Tayuya smirked at her brother's ignorance, "Oh, you mean to tell me you haven't heard the rumors?"

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto asked.

"Fufufu, it appears our legend does not precede us for once. What a shock," the raven haired girl said as she mock-giggled into her hand.

The redhead rolled her eyes at the antics of the other two girls, before saying, "My name is Rias Gremory. I would prefer being known by that name rather than what many of the students on the campus refer to Akeno and I."

"Oookay, then I take it that you are Akeno-san?" Naruto asked the raven-haired girl.

"Indeed I am, it is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san," Akeno stated.

"Okay well with that cleared up, what is it that the other students call you two?" Naruto asked.

"Kuoh's Two Great Ladies," Tayuya said with a smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I get the distinct feeling that it was a group of perverts or fangirls who came with that name, wasn't it?"

Akeno started giggling, Rias rolled her eyes, and Tayuya smirked saying, "Actually, I coined the phrase."

Naruto leveled his best glare at his sister, to which she responded with, "What? It was mostly meant to be an innocent nickname. Unfortunately someone overheard it, and it kind of got out of control."

That was when the warning bell to return to their classes sounded.

"Look, it was nice meeting the two of you, but I have to get going," Naruto stated as he stood up, dusted himself off and ran off towards his class.

Tayuya watched him run off, before turning to her two friends, "Well, that was my brother for you. Lazy as all fuck, but punctual as hell."

"He is most certainly fascinating," Akeno mused. Rias however, merely hummed in thought.

Though Rias did not voice this thought to the other two, she had sensed something… odd… about Naruto. It was almost as if she were sensing the human wielder of a Sacred Gear, but there was something different about the energy signature she was picking up from Naruto. It felt like a Sacred Gear, but was different in a way that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Rias had never felt anything quite like it before.

Rias decided right then and there to keep an eye on this young man.

**xXx Municipal Park, Kuoh Town xXx**   
**xXx Thursday, July 23rd, 2015 xXx**   
**xXx 1825 JST xXx**

Much to Rias' annoyance, Naruto had somehow managed to completely ditch any and all tails that she placed on him. Not one of the members of her Peerage had managed to be able to track the young man after he left the School. Even Koneko-chan had trouble tracking him.

So, Rias was left with only one option, she would need to follow him herself, just to see if she could pull it off. This is what resulted in her hiding behind a tree while peeking out at Naruto as he stared impassively at a person who was quite clearly radiating the aura of a Fallen Angel.

"Well look what we have here. A Sacred Gear user, and a powerful one at that. Now, I don't suppose you might just be willing to hand that Sacred Gear over to my comrades and I?" the Fallen Angel inquired.

"Sacred Gear? Oh yes, those are those trinkets created by the Biblical God for the express purpose of perpetrating miracles. Fascinating objects, really… but I am afraid that what I possess most decidedly does not originate from the Biblical God, though that doesn't make it any less sacred." Naruto countered the man.

The Fallen Angel snarled saying, "You will hand it over, either willingly or otherwise. You have no choice in this matter."

Naruto smirked at the Fallen while a ripple of gold colored energy appeared just a step behind Naruto. From that ripple the hilt of a sword appeared, Naruto pulled the sword out of the ripple and pointed it at the Fallen Angel. He then smirked saying, "Do you recognize this sword at all?"

"You… you can't have that… that sword was destroyed!" the Fallen shrieked as a look of fear appeared upon his face.

"Funny thing about that. This is the prototype of the sword you are remembering," Naruto said with an even wider smirk.

"SHIT! Then that means you were correct in what you said… what you possess is no Sacred Gear!" the Fallen gasped in horrified realization.

"Indeed not," Naruto declared as he slashed the air between him and the Fallen with the blade, "MERODACH! May your sins be weighed."

The fallen shrieked in agonized pain as he fell to the ground clawing at his own body in a horrific manner. Much to Rias' shock and horror, the Fallen suddenly burst into horrific black flames as its entire essence was devoured under the weight of its transgressions.

As soon as the flames had died out, Rias stormed out of her hiding place and shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Naruto sighed as he returned his chosen weapon back to where it had come, before turning and looking at the buxom redhead, "Hello Rias-chan, how are you this evening?"

Rias' only response to his question was to place her hands on her hips and level her most lethal glare at him.

"That won't work, Rias-chan, I have had practice ignoring death glares leveled at me from both Tayuya-chan and Lyria-chan. While yours are certainly better than Tayuya's…. You are nowhere near threatening enough to rival Lyria-chan. Not yet at least," Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head and began gazing up at the stars.

"Explain to me what you just did," Rias demanded.

"I exterminated a Fallen Angel. What did it look like I did?" Naruto asked.

"Okay first off, how do you even know about Fallen Angels, much less Sacred Gears?" Rias demanded.

"Easily enough, Lyria has been training me in how to deal with the supernatural for years. She has taught Tayuya-chan as well," Naruto offered.

Rias blinked at that statement, "Does that mean…"

"That I know you are a devil? Yeah, I figured it out the instant Tayuya introduced us. I figure that if Tayuya is friends with you, then you are one of the good Devils," Naruto explained.

"Oookay," Rias said in an unsure tone of voice. She then gathered herself and asked, "Just what did you do to the Fallen?"

"Oh, I hit him with a particularly nasty Holy Sword," Naruto explained.

"I don't understand," Rias said.

"The sword in question is named after Marduk, the Patron God of Babylon, though it goes by another name… 'Original Sin.' It literally crushes its victim under the weight of their own sins. If you have never sinned a day in your life, you will feel a tickling sensation at most. If however your days are filled with numerous vices and crimes of all kinds, then… well you just saw what happens," Naruto explained.

"Naruto-kun," Rias said exasperatedly, "You realize you are going to become targeted by all three factions with a weapon like that at your disposal?"

"Well… that isn't exactly why they would probably end up targeting me, but yes, I am aware of that," Naruto stated.

"I am probably going to regret asking this, but why exactly would they end up targeting you?" Rias asked.

"Can I trust you not to divulge this to anyone?" Naruto asked.

"I won't tell anyone unless you give me permission," Rias stated solemnly.

"I am the new master of the Gate of Babylon," Naruto stated smugly. He then had the distinct honor of being the first person in Kuoh Town to see Rias' jaw drop open in utter and complete shock at what she had just heard.

"Okay… screw the consequences… if you are left unaffiliated you will be placed in severe danger because of what you possess. I will probably regret doing this at some point in the future, but it needs to be done… and fast!" Rias ranted as she paced back and forth while tugging on her hair in frustration.

Naruto watched all of this happening with amusement in his eyes, "Are you done having a panic attack yet?"

Rias turned to glare at the blond with a huff as she marched herself right up to him and pulled a Chess piece from seemingly out of thin air. Naruto gazed at it as she placed it on his hand. Suddenly a bright red circle of magic and runes appeared on the ground beneath both Rias and Naruto, at which point Rias spread her arms and began speaking. "I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Naruto Uzumaki, become my servant devil, you shall become my Rook, and rejoice in your newfound life!"

As soon as she finished speaking, the Chess piece sank itself into Naruto's body. However, whatever Rias had been expecting to happen as a result of this action, was not what did happen.

Both Rias and Naruto were suddenly catapulted in different directions from each other due to the force of a magical explosion erupting from inside of the ritual circle that Rias had utilized. This had the side effect of completely shredding Rias' outfit, somehow Naruto's managed to survive unscathed. Fortunately, the both of them managed to whether the explosion more or less without injury.

Sitting up from where she had landed Rias groaned as she asked, "Ugh… what happened?"

On the other side of the park from her, Naruto just lay there staring up at the sky with a slightly dazed expression upon his face.

Suddenly those gold ripples from before that allowed Naruto to summon that weird sword earlier reappeared, only this time they appeared to be roughly human in shape and size. Out of the ripples walked the bustiest blonde Rias had ever seen. The blonde took a moment to survey the area before groaning and saying, "Well that scrubs the protections Mito-san placed on him."

"I beg your pardon?" Rias asked the weird woman.

"You are the Gremory Heiress, aren't you? And for some reason you just tried to turn Naruto-kun into a member of your Peerage, didn't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Rias asked confusedly. It was very lucky that they were in a very secluded part of the park.

The woman sighed before reaching into yet another golden ripple and pulling something out, "Here, put this on, better to preserve your modesty when not behind closed doors," the object turned out to be a greek style womens robe.

Once Rias was properly dressed the woman decided to explain, "I hate to inform you that it was completely impossible for Naruto to join your peerage. You simply don't have the necessary power to bind him to you. What will likely result from this, is that Naruto will absorb the properties of whatever piece you just used, and then spit the piece back out of himself as if it had never been used to begin with."

"The only way that would be possible is if…" Rias started to say.

"That is correct. If Naruto is a higher class of Devil than you. Although Naruto's powers were sealed when he was extremely young, he is in fact at bare minimum an Ultimate Class Devil."

"What… what is his Rank?" Rias asked.

"I am unsure. He could end up being anything from an Archduke to a Satan in terms of Rank," the woman stated. "His sister's rank is predefined however as a Princess."

"The Gremory clan, with the exception of my older brother, only rank in as Dukes or Duchesses…" Rias stated with a thoughtful frown.

"I know. Which is why it was impossible for you to add him to your peerage," the woman stated.

Suddenly the Rook Piece flew out of Naruto's chest and landed at Rias' feet. This was followed by a pained groan as Naruto slowly sat up, "Lyria… what… the… hell?"

"Judging by that comment, I can only assume the download of information regarding your clan history, traditions, and all the expectations that you are now required to uphold went properly?" Lyria, the blonde, inquired.

"Yeah… well… that is certainly one way of putting it. Asmodeus, really?"

Rias gasped when she heard that name, "Your descended from THE Asmodeus?"

"Not just descended, apparently I am the heir to the head of the family, despite what my Great-Uncle wants to believe," Naruto stated.

"I… I… I need… you can…" Rias stammered as she tried to coordinate her thoughts.

"Whoa, slow down Rias-chan. We have other issues to deal with before we deal with personal issues," Naruto stated.

"What?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Apparently Ddraig is in town," Lyria stated as clarification.

"Say what?" Rias shrieked.

"I don't think his holder has awakened the gauntlet as of yet," Lyria clarified.

"However, with one of the Thirteen Longinus in town… and because we know for a fact that there are Fallen Angel ALSO in town," Naruto stated

Rias rapidly began to pale, "They're going to make targeting whoever houses Ddraig a priority, aren't they?"

"Yep," Naruto stated.

"And guess what," Lyria said in an amused town that gained her the attention of both Rias and Naruto. "It would appear that Ddraig won't be avoiding the nickname the Goddess of Dragons gave him this go around either."

"What nickname is that?" Rias asked in confusion, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ophis refers to Ddraig as the 'Oppai Dragon Emperor,' because he has the unfortunate luck to constantly end up inside of hosts who have an Oppai fetish." Lyria explained.

"Oh," Rias said as a massive sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head.

"Isn't… Ophis technically genderless?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but Ophis prefers appearing in the form of girls. It is just easier to refer to Ophis in the feminine form. Plus, she is a massive cocktease," Lyria explained.

"But… why… why are you two sharing information with me like this? Isn't the Asmodeus Clan part of the Old Satan Faction?" Rias asked in confusion, "Wouldn't that make us enemies?"

Naruto snorted in amusement, "Hardly. My Grandmother is apparently a close personal friend of Serafall Leviathan, and also apparently her Manager for her television show… at least that had been the case when my seals were last updated… anyways, she gave me the authority to forge my own alliances and deal with threats as I see fit. I personally do not like the fact that there are Fallen Angels actively hunting Sacred Gear holders in the same town that I grew up in. I have had to eliminate three of them so far, not counting the one tonight."

Rias scowled, "You technically shouldn't be moving against them without permission…"

"He wasn't technically a known Devil until just a few minutes ago, so no one had any authority over his actions," Lyria explained.

"As it stands, I figure the two of us should form an alliance Rias. Better to be allies than neutral towards each other at best. Plus, I have blackmail info on Sona that I will share with only my allies," Naruto said with a grin.

Lyria whipped her head around to look at Naruto, "Your grandmother gave you that kind of info?"

"Nah, Sera-tan hijacked the download array long enough to feed me all sorts of fun information," Naruto said with a cheerful smirk.

This caused Rias to start smirking evilly, "Oh yes, I think we can be allies! This should be amusing."

**xXx Uzumaki Estate, Kuoh Town Limits xXx  
xXx 1945 JST xXX**

Despite it not working properly, Rias decided she would follow her usual procedure when she reincarnates someone as a member of her Peerage. And that procedure was to follow them to their home and get a feel for what they are like in the comfort of their home.

Upon arriving at the home belonging to the Uzumaki's Rias let out an extremely low and impressed whistle, "How on earth did you guys afford a place like this?"

It turned out that the Uzumaki estate is actually a small castle located deep inside of the forest on the edge of town. A castle that Rias didn't even know existed, and she was supposed to know everything in the town. "For that matter, how did this place get here without me knowing about it?"

Lyria smirked and said, "I had this castle built over three centuries ago, and warded it myself. The only reason you are able to see it, is because my Master allows you to see it. The only people in the various factions that know about this castle other than you, are Naruto's sister and grandmother, Ophis, and probably Serafall given that she managed to jack Naruto's download seal."

"Wait… Ophis knows where we live?" Naruto questioned.

"It is incredibly difficult to hide something from her vision. The only thing or person I can name who might be able to hide from her, is the Assassin Servant summoned in the False Holy Grail War," Lyria stated.

"If I recall your history lessons, that one had what the Mage's Association classifies as EX Rank Presence Concealment?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, at that rank, the individual in question enters a state where they are literally one with the World, making them impossible to detect by any means until the very moment that they strike at their victim," Lyria explained, "Fortunately, we don't have to worry about that particular entity unless we visit the city of Snowfield in North America during another reenactment of a Holy Grail War."

"Okay, let's get inside," Naruto said as he led the way up the steps to the castle.

They were greeted at the door by Tayuya who upon seeing Rias, developed an odd look on her face, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Let's go into the TV Room," Lyria said, as she led the way.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Naruto started the discussion, "Lyria, do you by chance happen to have my set?"

"Set? What set?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something!" Lyria pulled a small box out of another of the gold ripples and handed it to Naruto.

He opened the box and gazed down upon it, "Wait… there is actually a King Piece in here?"

"Your grandmother might have blackmail material on all four current Maou's that they bribed her in order to prevent it getting leaked to the public," Lyria stated.

Rias scowled at that statement. Naruto was already powerful enough, giving him a King Piece was only going to increase that power even further.

"Do you know what the percentage of increase this King Piece possesses?" Naruto asked.

"Not a clue. No one knows for certain until it is used," Lyria stated, "It might not even do anything, in terms of a power boost."

"Tch… that is annoying," Naruto stated, as he grabbed the King Piece and pressed it to his chest, allowing it to absorb into himself. Tayuya's eyes widened as she watched that happen.

After a few moments, Naruto frowned significantly, "That did squat."

"That was always a possibility," Lyria stated.

"Okay, next question, are there any limitations on what I can or can't reincarnate?" Naruto asked.

Rias decided to field that question, "Each piece in the set has an intrinsic value in relation to how many Pawns it is worth. The more power someone has prior to the reincarnation, the more pawns that are necessary to reincarnate them. If you know ahead of time which of your pieces are mutated, you can also take that into account when allocating a value to a potential Peerage member because mutated pieces are worth twice the value of the equivalent unmutated piece."

"Okay, Lyria, do you by chance know which of my pieces are mutated?" Naruto asked.

"The King-side bishop, both knights and all of your pawns," Lyria stated.

Rias gasped, "Sooo many!"

"Incidentally, pieces can also mutate after they have been used to reincarnate someone," Lyria stated.

"Okay, any limitations on the type of beings that I can reincarnate?" Naruto asked.

Both Lyria and Rias frowned in thought. It was ultimately Rias who responded, "Not really, other than that Gods tend to be much too powerful to reincarnate, and that Angels would obviously fall if it were done to them."

"Hmmm… okay I am going to try a bit of an experiment… this may end up not working the way I hope it will… then again… if it does work… I will gain a Peerage of some of the most powerful entities to have ever existed," Naruto then picked up the King-side bishop and tossed it in Tayuya's direction, "Think fast!"

"Shit, Baka-onii-kun!" Tayuya roared as she effortlessly caught the little object, only for a golden colored magic circle to erupt underneath her.

Tayuya's eyes widened at the site of the circle. Meanwhile Naruto began speaking in much the same manner as Rias had earlier, "I, Naruto Uzumaki Asmodeus, hereby order you: Heed me, Tayuya Uzumaki Asmodeus, become my servant devil, you shall become my Bishop, and rejoice in your renewed life!"

As he finished speaking the bishop absorbed itself into Tayuya's body and her eyes literally bugged out as a crapton of new information began downloading itself into her mind.

While Tayuya was having her mind upgraded, Naruto walked over to the entertainment center and began filing through various items held inside of it. "Let's see, let's see… Ah yes! This one will do nicely!"

Plucking a video game off of the shelf he walked over to the middle of the room, placed the game on the floor, removed two Pawns from the case, and placed them on top of the video game.

"Naruto?" Rias asked in confusion.

Instead of answering her directly, Naruto instead summoned his golden colored circle again and began an incantation that Rias had never heard before, "I, Naruto Uzumaki Asmodeus, hereby order you: Heed my call, Neptune the Purple Heart, rise to life and become my servant devil, you shall become my Pawn, and rejoice in your life!"

Much to Rias' surprise and shock, the two Pawns absorbed themselves into the game. "That shouldn't be possible!"

Several minutes passed by without anything happening, and Naruto began to fear that his idea wasn't going to work. However, that only lasted for five additional seconds, after which time the game began to warp in a bizarre manner, gaining a great deal of mass exceedingly rapidly while also simultaneously taking on the form of a young woman who appeared to be in her late teenage years. She also had one of the most impressive racks that Rias had ever seen on an athletically built young woman.

What was most bizarre about the girl, and what was causing Rias to develop a rather substantial tic mark on her forehead, was the fact that she was wearing ONLY a black and purple hoodie that went down to her upper thighs, panties, a thigh holster for a gun, and an odd form of what appeared to be combat boots. In her hair she had to hairclips that resembled the D-Pad on a video game controller.

"That does not look like the Neptune from the game you used, Naruto," Lyria observed.

"Indeed, that looks like what I would expect Neptune's HDD form would look like if she cosplayed as her normal form," Naruto observed.

Slowly the girl's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, "Um… hello? Where am I?"

"Um… before I answer that, am I addressing Purple Heart or Neptune?" Naruto asked.

The girl's face scrunched up cutely before she said "Er… Neptune. Why do you ask?"

"Well… because you don't look exactly the way I expected you too when you are Neptune… you look like Purple Heart decided to cosplay as Neptune," Naruto explained.

Neptune's face scrunched up rather cutely again. She then looked down at herself, which caused her to roll her eyes, "I got an age upgrade recently."

Lyria's eyes widened at hearing that, "Naruto-kun, what exactly were you attempting to do, when you used your pieces on that game?"

"Um… I hadn't really planned it out exactly…" Naruto stated.

"Well Naruto, it would seem that you have tapped an ability somewhat similar to how the Fuyuki Grail operates. By using a catalyst, something that can act as an identifier for the process, you are able to summon entities to serve as your peerage from what appear to be alternate realities, ones which may not be tied to our timeline, as this Neptune is obviously from a universe that the game you used is based on, only that game is a few years behind her universe in chronology," Lyria explained.

"Well that explains how that happened. Am I summoning duplicates of the original like in the Grail system, or am I summoning the original in their complete form?" Naruto asked.

"I um… I can answer that," Neptune said, gaining the attention of the others, "In the time period of the universe I was summoned from, I could no longer activate my HDD form. However, I can clearly detect the ability within myself to activate that form in this universe, so I think what you are summoning is the idealized forms of the people in question, not necessarily the original person themselves."

"That, also sounded a lot more intellectual than I am used to hearing from you," Naruto admitted.

"Hey, I'm one of the smartest people you are likely ever to meet!" Neptune protested.

"Then why do you behave like a ditz most of the time?" Lyria asked.

"Why behave like an anal retentive nerd, when I can be a social butterfly and actually have fun?" Neptune countered.

"Girls got a point," Tayuya stated as she woke from her induced stupor.

"Oh, welcome back Nee-chan," Naruto smirked.

"If you ever fucking do something like that to me again, I will find a fucking way to convince Lyria to allow me to fucking take the Vimana out for a bloody joyride to Heaven and also find a way to pin the entire clusterfucking blame on your shitty head!" Tayuya stated in fury.

"You have a Vimana?" Neptune asked in an awed voice.

**xXx End Chapter xXx**


End file.
